


You Didn't Save Me

by Offendedfish



Series: DC Reader Inserts by an Offended Fish [1]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Disability, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Some Russian words, Temporary Character Death, blatant use of google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: After a run-in with the  Scarecrow, Jason finds himself in a blank room with the reader. He is forced to confront his failures.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Series: DC Reader Inserts by an Offended Fish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885726
Kudos: 57





	You Didn't Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I stole someone's WIP (kind of). I begged my friend @anothertimdrakestan (her Tumblr) to let me fill some of her requests. Because I love Jason freaking Todd schwooped one of them. Highly encourage you to check her out on Tumblr since she's amazing and also the cutest person in existence (well one of them).

Jason had no idea what on Earth was going on; all he could remember was catching up to Scare Crow then…. Nothing. 

You sit on a sofa cross-legged unperturbed by his sudden appearance, your eyes looking haunted and unfocused. “You let me die. I guess that's the problem -  _ the  _ problem- with keeping company with survivors, right Jay?” You say smile soft, tone bored, and eyes still glued to the book. It was one of your favorites. The one you’d read to yourself and occasionally to him when the world became too much to bear. 

“I mean what's another dead Narrows girl to Gotham's list of problems.” Your voice hitches. Jason’s shoulders are taut, the knot in his stomach tumbled violently to his feet. His body screamed for him to hold you and his feet carry him towards you. “Weeeeell, I guess it might weigh on your conscience, a bit,” You look up. Part of your face is caved in. Blood and gore dripping on to a torn tattered version of your favorite blouse “Considering you did let that creep get to me of course.”

Jason looks at you confused, his feet stopping dead in its tracks. It takes a moment for his heart to catch up with his head. His face twists and he can’t stop the nearly feral growl that ruptures from his chest. “Who-” 

You tilt your head to the side, pieces of your head shifting and dangling. Jason’s seen worse but seeing you- YOU of all people- hurt made him nearly fall to his knees.“Oh yeah, you know a loooot of creeps, huh? You know…” you say cheerily clapping the book shut. The sound sharp, echoing in the strangely empty room. 

“Him!” You gesture vaguely with your hands in the air. You grab your cane and swing. Jason feels ill. Your wrists look bruised and mangled and for a moment your shirt and black skirt look like a purple suit 

“Purple man” You swing again and your cane looks eerily like a crowbar. 

“Funny man.” You swing again and your smile grows far too wide for your face almost splitting what is left of your face. The image of the adorably rumpled face you make in the mornings when you wake up grumpy flashes in his mind. It was so painfully distant now. 

“ клоун (Clown)!” The word rings out like an explosion. There is an uncomfortable heat radiating the room. 

“Y/n, Stop it!” His voice comes out broken. He can feel something bearing down on his chest. 

“Stop what, мой герой (my hero)? It's already done, dear. There's nothing to do. Nothing you can do. Well, it's not like you could have done anything. I'm just another person on the long list of people you've disappointed. Let's see... It's quite an extensive list isn't it, мое солнце(my sun)? Sit down this will be a while.” You say far too sweetly. Lathering the underlying animosity of your words with honey, you pat the seat next to you.

“Y/n, please, stop it!” He screams. His hands trembling 

“But моя любовь(my love), did he stop when  _ you _ begged him? Did he let you catch your breath? Did he stop beating you with his crowbar? Do you think he stopped when I begged him to? Do you know how absolutely pathetic I sounded pleading for my life?” Jason can’t breathe. He felt small again. He felt like he was 15 again. Waiting for Batman, for Bruce, for anyone to save him. He could imagine- No, he could practically hear your cries for help. A horrific amalgamation of your cries and his ring in his ears. 

“WHACK! WHACK! He hit me even harder! Again and again.” You said swinging your cane violently. He could feel each blow, each bruise blooming, each bone cracking. 

“Do you remember when at night you told me about what happened to you in Ethiopia and how alone you felt and how you promised me that I would NEVER EVER know what you felt at that moment? Can you even guess what he did to me?” As you speak more and more of your scars and bruises appear. The particularly gut wrenching ones are on your neck, cheek, wrists, and thighs. 

“I guess if I was Artemis this would never have happened. I mean you would move heaven and earth for her after all. Why was I so stupid to think I would ever matter enough?” You sniffle, still smiling sadly. 

_ Y/n, everything I did is for you.  _ He thought but his tongue felt like a tombstone immovable in his grief, in his incompetence. 

You move the book away so it does not get splashed by tears. Your normally impeccably postured shoulders slump and begin to heave and slump and become malformed. You cannot bring yourself to cry so the only thing still dripping on your face is the blood from your caved in head but he can feel the tiredness roll off of you like a thick miasma. Jason can feel the pressure in his chest become painful at the sight of you trying to let yourself cry.  _ You don't usually let yourself cry because you were raised to be happy by your mother.  _ He thought sadly. 

“моя любовь(my love), how could you let me die?”

\---------------

Jason blinks the whirring of machines too loud, too mechanical. He still felt too raw. 

He feels something by side shift. He remembers this feeling. It was the sensation of your hair brushing against his skin. His bleary mind finally registers your sleeping form. Your rumpled face pressed to his arm. One hand with a copy of Paprika and the other clasped tightly in Jason's. He’s still far too shaken to feel relieved but he feels it begin to take root as he listens to your soft snores. 

He plays with your hair careful not to wake you but you stirr, frantic eyes looking tired but relieved to see him awake. “You’re awake! I have to tell the others,” you exclaim pulling away but the grip he has on your hand is strong and desperate. 

“Please, stay. Y/n. Please. Just for a little while.”

You try to roll your eyes but you couldn’t when he was being so tender and soft.

“How did you convince the Hospital staff to stay?”

“I said I was your fiance so technically, птица (bird), I am family. I suggest you play along since you've basically been trying - and most likely succeeding in- to crush my poor delicate hand”

Jason snorts and kisses your knuckles. He winces at the sight of the angry scars on your knuckles but breathes when he sees no other sign of injury. “Not my fault you're made of porcelain”

You pout. “If that's a dig at my complexion-”

Jason shakes his head, pulls you into a hug, his strong arms encircling around your waist protectively, and kisses you all over your face. “I'm so fucking glad you're ok,”

“Why would I not be?” You ask, taking his face into your hands making sure to squish his cheeks. “Jay, what's going on? Talk to me, мое солнце (my sun)? You better not say you're fine or I will feed you a stale-” 

Jason lets out a breath and mumbles “ _ It was just another nightmare _ .” 

You open your mouth to protest but close it and adjust so Jason can hear her heart beating. It was another odd habit you picked up from your mother. “Promise me you'll tell me later then? Even if it was just another nightmare.” 

“I promise, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment! If not on the thingy, just suggestions for what to write next.


End file.
